


Bite

by vegaisthesound



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Blood, FYI no biting during oral those tags might be misleading, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaisthesound/pseuds/vegaisthesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual the doctor was being an uncooperative little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

It was the middle of the night and they were holed up in a dingy inn room on the less reputable side of town, the same kind of room they always seemed to end up in whenever they crossed paths. Law was kneeling on the floor where he had been backed against the wall and pushed down by the man currently looming over him, and as usual the doctor was being an uncooperative little shit.

Kid stroked Law's tanned cheek coaxingly, “C'mon Trafalgar, open up.”

Law smiled coyly up at the other captain and with no other warning he snapped his head around and bit down on the hand hard enough to break skin. He flashed Kid a grin around a bloody mouthful of flesh, sinking his teeth in even deeper.

If it hurt, Kid didn't show any sign. Without changing his annoyed expression the redhead pushed his hand forward, allowing the sharp teeth to dig in further, and shoved the other man's head back into the wall. Now that his head was bent back at a severe angle that made biting much more difficult, Law relaxed his jaw and Kid clamped the injured hand over his mouth, smearing more blood over his lips. Law was thoroughly enjoying the salty tang of the other captain's blood, and it felt like Kid was deciding whether or not to simply crush his face with one heavy hand. _Fuck_ , that was turning him on. 

Law pressed his tongue out as much as he could to give the bite wound a wide wet lick, meeting the other captain's eyes as he did. Kid glared back and didn't relax his grip, so the doctor brought up his own hand to caress Kid's and tried another lick, attempting to look as repentant as possible.

"You're a real piece of work." Kid said, but he withdrew his hand enough that Law had space to use his tongue properly. The older man hummed in agreement and grabbed Kid's hand with both of his own, greedily lapping and sucking at the bleeding wound.

Kid watched with growing arousal while the dark haired man licked his hand clean as though he were starving and Kid was covered in the sweetest honey. Only once the bleeding had slowed to almost nothing and Law had lathed every trace of it from Kid's skin did he stop licking and started pressing kisses into Kid's palm and against the inside of his wrist. The red haired captain turned his hand to rub the pad of his thumb along Law's lower lip, and when the doctor's tongue darted out again he slipped the digit into his mouth and forced his jaw open, pressing down harshly to hold the other man's tongue under his thumb. 

"Still hungry?" he growled.

Law made a small sound in the back of his throat and moved his hands immediately to undo the captain's garish yellow pants. Saliva was starting to drip from his open mouth, he couldn't swallow as long as Kid kept his tongue trapped. Kid leaned forward, bracing his free arm against the wall and pushing Law's head back with the hand clamped firmly on his jaw as the dark haired man freed his fully hard cock. 

From that position he couldn't see much more than the top of Law's head, but it was easy enough to nudge the doctor's face into the right angle as the other captain guided him into the deliciously slick wet heat of his mouth. Law moaned around the length when it was only halfway in, and that feeling was enough to make Kid lose all semblance of control as he shoved himself in the rest of the way. 

He set a hard pace immediately, fucking the other man's head against the wall with brutal abandon. Law sank bruising fingers into his thighs but made no move to push him away. The convulsive squeeze of his throat against the head of Kid's cock was quickly sending him over his limit, and after only a minute of rutting into the doctor's mouth he was already shoving in as deep as he could fit, shooting into Law's throat with a snarled curse.

Kid waited a moment after the last pulse of his release before releasing his death grip on the man's jaw and slowly withdrawing from his mouth. Law was completely blissed out, slumped against the wall, eyes half-lidded and pupils dilated, mouth swollen and shining wet with thick strands of saliva. Kid noted with satisfaction the finger-shaped bruises that were already appearing on the other captain's jawline.

He crouched down and gently used the edge of his sash to wipe off Law's face. 

Law smirked at him lazily when most of the mess had been removed. "That was fun," he said, voice rough.

"Did you come just from that?" the redhead replied.

The other captain only smirked wider.

Kid eyed him thoughtfully, "You're a fucking pervert, you know that right?"

"Speak for yourself, Eustass-ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fic. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
